Devstream 22
The developers at Digital Extremes have done another installment of their Livestream Developer Q&A. The stream started on February 7, @ 2pm EST. Announcements Credit goes to BuildMyPaperHeart on Reddit. Housekeeping *New Wiki redesign (working with the this Wiki!) "Phresh" *PS4 Update 12: Coming after three critical patches. Patches will begin deployment next week. *WARFRAME has passed Sony Certification in Japan, and will launch with the PS4 in that region! *Update 12 Happened, lots of cool stuff Redistributed Void Drop Tables *They have been deployed! *Defense & Survival: 15 Minute rewards are actually 20 minute rewards; mistype from 4am deployment of U12. Live since yesterday Snowglobe Nerf was nerfed heavily, making players worried that other useful end-game frames (Nova, Vauban) will also be nerfed. Irrational fear? Follow up: a lot of powers have power/damage changes depending on armor/enemy stats, but others (Loki's Radial Disarm) are not. Balance issues? *Scott: I noticed a lot of times I played Frost, I got bored; I get brought on missions to hit 3. Is this the perfect solution? Maybe not, but we wanted him to be more dynamic, and we're taking your suggestions *Frost Power Utility: freezing and damage HUD Customization *We are looking into more customization options for the HUD! Keep up the suggestions! *They've heard your feedback, they're working on it! *Give your support to Dorian and Pablo, the HUD gurus! Melee 2.0 *Aiming for end of February release *Programmers, Sound Design, other elements are overloaded *The new Grineer Hammer was given polearm animations as a placeholder, will be replaced Endgame *VIDEOS of "some crazy stuff," most of it leaked via Design Council. Three potential projects! *NOTE: Another summary was posted on the Design Council, check out the leak here! *REMINDER: These are just ideas, nothing finalized yet! Focus *find a lens/paths/skill trees, basically, that affect Warframe/Weapon performance or skills. *"Find a Warrior Lens, excess XP goes to Warrior Points, then based on Mastery you can unlock points to use in the skill trees. *Will not be like mods" "Focus state: BEAST MODE?" *"Per player account, not just gear-focused! Upgrading YOU as a Tenno, not just your gear" *The economics of it aren't "awesome" right now, will be improved upon Proxy War *Trying to make good on Battle Pay: side allegiances will be tracked with factions *Clans gain alliances with the factions *SECRET ORDERS: "Red Veil; a guild of assassins" - "The Oracles of Saturn; collecting information about the Warframe Universe" *Secret orders will give standing points and rise in the ranks of those organizations. *Interesting cosmetic items, exclusive mods as rewards for secret order missions *More of a sandbox game for newer players, rather than restrictive "progression" style *A "lore buffet" - "vor's prize" *If you are enemy #1 with the Corpus, or revered with the Red Veil, players can have a personality for their Tenno Badlands *Locations in Starchart that are ADDED to the game, unaccessible until a large clan (or alliance of small clans) can cooperate to build a SOLAR RAIL *Once a clan builds a Solar Rail in that location, everyone can take the Solar Rail to this new location! However, there is a tax! *Clan/Alliance can control the mission tax/toll. Toll road *Badlands will have better mod drop rates, higher resource concentrations, perhaps rarer enemy types *Another Clan/Alliance can oppose the current Solar Rail by building their own and "Challenging" it. Territory conflict *Battle Pay-like system where users will fight for the side they support! Similar to Invasions *Doesn't seem to be PVP, no indications of Player vs Player. More likely PVE with clan impact *Special bonuses on clan help/membership; reduced or removed toll *The Badlands will have NO EXCLUSIVE ITEMS Corpus On Starchart *Harvester is a primary cause: "Attack on Tenno" *We can't tell exactly what we're doing... but play Darvo's mission and you might find out! "Project Tethra?" *"We are very aware of it, we have heard the Grineer are maybe doing something..." -Scott Concept Art For Inspiration? *Yup! Zephyr concept was very inspiring for us! *Dive Bomb is getting looked at; we know there's an issue. Damage may be going through the floor of the mission Utility and process of node-to-node progression? *"I can't believe you're showing this today" -Sheldon *VIDEO of the VESPER RELAY: Screenshot gallery *Stations in each planet (in this case, Venus). Different stations for each planet! *"The beginning of the Death of the StarChart" -Steve. We're taking the UI and putting it into the game. "Stations" to connect missions. A new large-scale lobby, like Phantasy Star hubs/Citadel in Mass Effect where all players can hang out and chat before going into missions *No more kneeling on weird circle things, but in a real place to dock your ship and travel between areas! *Emotes will be implemented here primarily *In-game Market as well! The game currently has no sense of "presence." Want to make the game more immersive *Simple UIs for quick travel and basic functions, but a place to hang out and have a character *Wall-mounted Alert system *Trading stations in-station as well! Brakk, Event Exclusive Or? *The "Disney Vault" of Warframe, many items will return in the future *Founders' Exclusives will remain exclusive, and will not ever be available again: Excal, Lato, Skana Primes *Brakk codename: "Little Mermaid" PS4 Performance *You can expect at least double framerate or more in the Void (we'll also fix this for PC as well) Thoughts For Warframe Abilities/Mods? *No release date yet, but 2014 has brought code support for abilities that work for any Warframe *Players can start to customize their Warframes further *Idle packs to be used on all frames: Rhino in the Ember pose, "let's embrace it" -Geoff. "Sexy Rhino" -Steve *Embrace the customization Lore *Ember Codex entry *Darvo's new mission *Hyenas are going to be in the Codex soon, sorry about that! Serration Retirement!? *No, we're not retiring Serration, but we do want to increase damage diversity *Circumstantial Damage buffs? Ex. Damage+ on headshots, Damage+ on unaware enemies, etc. Next Primed Warframe *90% Chance with it being Rhino or Loki! *Will launch with Melee 2.0, end of February Warframe Merch Store Coming Soon! *OH MY GOD! *"Squeaky clean and oh so sexy" *Gangster Lotus New Art and Tilesets *VIDEO of the Shipyard set, very dark *Tenno Katana/Wakazashi (Lotus symbol at the bottom of the guard) *Lever-Action rifle/dual pistol concepts! Cool Terminator style reloads! May come next week *Corpus Freeze Ray Gun *Grineer Acid Rifle concept *Primary Tenno Crossbow *Grineer Death Squad drops new weapons? *Melee Contest stuff is coming as well! More Mini-event like Oxium thing? *Yup. Yep. Yes. *Tied into the Proxy War system or Planetary Stations *The Darvo Alert had some cool concepts as well Darvo Alert, replayability? *They agree with us, we want to find a way to put them back in! *Codex entries for replay options? *We will figure it out! Stealth! *Banshee tweaks, "Silence" and Stealth *Once Stealth features are implemented, Silence will become OP, so we're working on finding a balance -Scott Parkour 2.0 *VIDEO *It's a joke! Councilor Vay Hek *Still getting rigged *Don't have a release date, complexity is much higher than anticipated *More complex boss fights coming in the future DERF? */stream Media katana.JPG|Tenno Katana - guns.JPG|Gun and pistol concept - and corpus ice ray.JPG|Corpus freeze ray concept - the grineer gun.JPG|A grineer gun - unknown (possible concept?) Tenno crossbow.JPG|Tenno crossbow primary - __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Livestreams Category:Videos